Seeing the Governor off
by moonlightseraph
Summary: A silly oneshot about Diego and Alejandro seeing the Governor off.


It was a beautiful morning in the Pueblo de Los Angelos. Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia was as usual, exasperated with Corporal Reyes.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant. It was an accident."

"Baboso…." Sergeant Garcia groaned. "Now the governor will be upset with me…."

They were at the DelaVega hacienda helping the governor and his daughter pack up to go back to Monterrey.

"What happened?"

Leonar asked, coming out.

"The music box...it broke….." Corporal Reyes said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, dear Father will give you a hard time about that."

She laughed slightly. She looked so beautiful and yet so orderly with her pulled-back raven hair and small dark eyes.

"Maybe it can be fixed?" Corporal Reyes suggested. He held up the three broken pieces of the intricate music box. Leonar shook her head. "Don't worry...we can get other music boxes. Father needs to stop acting like a spoiled child anyway. And you won't need to worry about his anger because we're leaving today."

Sgt. Garcia still frowned at Corporal Reyes as Leonar went back into the hacienda.

"Don Alejandro, Diego, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality. Especially you, Alejandro for being such a good sport about losing bruha."

The governor said, as they helped him pack up.

Don Alejandro glowered a bit but forced a smile. "There are certainly some things I won't miss about his excellency!" He whispered to Diego who grinned.

Bernardo also smiled as he faced away from them packing up the governor's clothes.

"We were only too happy to oblige." Alejandro said.

"Si."

Diego echoed.

"Well, if those oafs have finished loading the carriage we should be able to leave now."

The governor said. "You have done a great service to California by serving an old feeble man."

They started down the stairs and out the door.

"Father, we need to leave now."

Leonar said, rushing to him.

"Women are so impatient…."

The governor tssked his tongue and Diego laughed.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Don Alejandro."

Leonar bowed, and he smiled.

"You are welcome at any time, senorita."

She looked over at Diego.

"Diego."

"Have a nice trip home."

He said in reply, wamly. She bit her lip but said nothing and forced a smile. "Gracias."

"Well,I thought we were going to leave!" The governor spoke up.

"We are."

She firmly took his hand, smiled at Diego and his father, and they went over to the carriage. Diego, Bernardo, and Don Alejandro followed.

Alejandro took her hand and helped her inside. Bernardo helped load their suitcases onto the back of the carriage.

"Thank you, senor."

With one last forced smile, the governor and Leonar drove away to Monterrey.

"Oh no, Sergeant we forgot to tell them about the music box!"

Corporal Reyes panicked.

"You should consider that a blessing."

Garcia replied. Corporal Reyes shrugged.

"Si, you're right. That is good."

"Well, Don Diego, we must be back to the pueblo."

Sergeant Garcia said and Diego nodded.

The soldiers saluted them and went their way.

"Well, Diego if that wasn't a failed romance I don't know what was."

Don Alejandro chuckled. Diego shrugged.

"Why did you not try to make things right?"

Bernardo too looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Leonar is a beautiful senorita but….I wasn't really pursuing a romance...and I feel like if I had acted too gentlemanly she might've taken it the wrong way."

"Is this because of Zorro?"

Diego shrugged again.

"My son, I hate to think that your chances of happiness…"

"Father, please slow down. Any time I meet a beautiful senorita, I am not thinking of marriage."

Don Alejandro laughed. "

Besides, would you really want the governor for a relative?"

He added playfully.

"You're right, Diego….perhaps you have dodged a bullet in some respects."

Diego laughed.

"Well, Father, that's a bit harsh. Anyway, I will admit I will be glad to have the hacienda free of guests and military guard again. It was so tense all the time thinking someone would discover the secret passage again!"

Bernardo nodded, breathing in relief, and Diego whacked him on the back playfully.

Don Alejandro shuddered as he thought of that night with Basilio. How terrified he had been to see Zorro on the ground...and how relieved when it was Basilio not his son!

"But, Diego….still….you must think about getting married sometime….being El Zorro is no excuse to not give me any grandchildren….."

Alejandro teased. Diego swatted him.

Bernardo shook his head and grinned as the three went back into the hacienda...to wait for another chance for Zorro to ride again.

"I mean, Margarita...Moneta….they are all eligible…"

Alejandro continued.

"Wait, Father..I have the perfect idea!"

Diego's eyes lit up.

"What?"

He asked suspiciously.

"Senorita Justicia….that is if I can get her away from Senor Zorro!"

 _ **El Fin**_


End file.
